Zeus
Zeus is the main antagonist of God of War II and God of War III and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC playable character. His in-game rival is Isaac Clarke. Biography "OLYMPUS SHALL NEVER FALL!" From the marble halls high on Mount Olympus, Zeus rules over mortals and immortals alike as King of the Gods. Having claimed the throne by overthrowing his Titan father Cronos, Zeus keeps a careful watch on his own offspring. Even now Zeus' half mortal son, the Spartan Warrior Kratos, rises up to take revenge. As the most powerful of the Olympians, Zeus will defend his supremacy against any who oppose him. His justice is swift and delivered in devastating thunderbolts and lightning. THE LEGACY OF ZEUS: *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' *''God of War'' *''God of War II'' *''God of War lll'' *''God of War: Ascension'' *''God of War: Betrayal'' *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' Opening Rival Name: Isaac Clarke Reason: Connection: 'Similar to that of Kratos and Sweet Tooth's connection as rivals, both Zeus and Isaac come from games known for being ultra violent (God of War and Dead Space). Zeus is the king of the gods who was defeated and killed by his son, Kratos, while Isaac Clarke has taken down the leader of an alien horde. Both rely heavily on electrical things to defeat their enemies, with Zeus using many lightning-related attacks and Isaac using advanced electronic devices. Also, Isaac must constantly deal with the Church of Unitology in Dead Space, which worship's ''The Great Marker which is like a god to them whilst Zeus is a god. Ending Gameplay Please see Zeus/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quotes * *'''Prematch: *'Item Pick-up:' *'Using Thunder Clap:' ** "Enough!" *'Using Ultimate Storm:' ** "Kneel before me." *'Using Wrath of The Gods:' ** "I grow weary of this." *'Successful KO:' *'Respawn:' Intros and Outros Introduction *Zeus holds his right arm in the air and releases a stream of lightning. *Zeus floats onto the ground with his back to the camera and turns around, his wrists emitting a lightning aura. Winning Screen Losing Screen King of Olympus Zeus's default appearance as he is seen in God of War III. Unlockable DLC Zeus vs Isaac.png|Zeus and Isaac Clarke on the Graveyard Stage Graveyard.jpg Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Zeus Trailer *Zeus is the second playable character represented from God of War, the first being Kratos. This makes the God of War series the second most represented game series in terms of playable characters besides inFamous, which represents Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole MacGrath. Though Ratchet & Clank features three playabke characters, Ratchet (as the main), Clank and Aphelion (as seperate supers) *Zeus is the fifth confirmed villian character added to the game. The first four are Sweet Tooth, Colonel Radec, Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima, and Evil Cole MacGrath. *Zeus is the first male DLC to not use guns. *Zeus is one of 3 characters whose attacks that can absorb projectiles and convert them into AP, along with Cole's Frost Shield and Sir Daniel's Golden Shield. *Zeus is one of five characters who can freely glide around the stage, the others being Light Jak, Beast Cole, Kat & Dusty and Isaac Clarke. **Zeus is the only one of the five to glide in Level 2, not in Level 3. *Zeus is also one of four characters whose Supers can affect stages, the other three being Dante, Big Daddy, and Isaac Clarke. **Zeus is the only first-party character to do so. *Zeus is one of the five characters who die in the game series they come from. The other four being Colonel Radec, Sweet Tooth, Cole MacGrath, and Nariko. *Zeus, along with Dr. Nefarious and the Helghan Army, were originally the primary antagonists of the game in early development, but they were scrapped in favor of having Polygon Man as the game's antagonist. *Zeus is the first and only playable character whose origins did not stem from a video game. *Zeus and Isaac Clarke are the only characters whose level 3 supers change the stage entirely in a non-cutscene super. *His Level 3 makes him very similar to Hades during the Hades stage. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:God of War Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:DLC